Jump shoes has been invented to feel fun and thrill and to obtain an exercise effect of a lower part of the body by installing a resilient member for jumping at a lower portion of shoes to enable the jumping using resilient force of the resilient member after wearing the shoes, and various types of jump shoes has been already filed and registered as patents and utility models in many countries, or actually developed and come to a market.
However, products, which have been filed or come to a market, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a middle layer 2′ formed at a lower portion of a shoe 1, a bottom layer 3′ formed in alignment with the middle layer spaced apart from each other, and a resilient member such as a coil spring 4′ having a resilient force installed between them, thereby enabling the user to jump by the resilient force of the resilient member installed between the middle layer and the bottom layer.
However, since the prior art jump shoes should always jump due to the resilient force of the resilient member by means of a human's weight during simple walking, though the shoes are useful in a jumping play, there is a problem that the shoes does not suppress its jumping in the case that the shoes are usually used or the jumping should be suppressed, as a result, the jump shoes are limited as only playing shoes.
In addition, since the resilient member such as the coil spring installed between the middle layer and the bottom layer is exposed to the exterior and a space between the middle layer and the bottom layer is opened, a different thing such as a stone is inserted between the middle layer and the bottom layer during the jumping play to cause an irregular jump, thereby causing injuries of ankles or other parts of a wearer and decreasing lifetime of the shoes due to damages of the middle layer and the bottom layer.